Kumarbi
Kumarbi es el dios principal de los hurritas. Es el hijo de Anu, el cielo, y padre del dios tormenta Teshub. Los sumerios lo identificaban con el Enlil sumerio y los ugaríticos con El. Kumarbi es conocido por varios textos mitológicos hititas, a veces recopilados bajo el término "Ciclo de Kumarbi". Estos textos incluyen El reinado en el Cielo (También conocido como la Canción de Kumarbi o la Teogonía hitita), la Canción de Ullikummi,first published by H.G. Güterbock in 1952. el Reinado del dios KAL, el Mito del dragón Hedammu y el Canto de Plata. El reinado en el cielo La Canción de Kumarbi o Reinado en el Cielo es el título que se le da a la versión hitita del mito hurrita de Kumarbi, que data del siglo XIV o XIII a.C. Se conserva en tres tablillas, aunque solo es legible una pequeña porción. La canción narra que Alalu fue destronado por Anu, quien a su vez perdió su trono a manos de Kumarbi. Cuando Anu intentaba escapar volando, Kumarbi, para evitar que tuviera descendencia, le arrancó de un bocado sus genitales, escupiendo tres nuevos dioses. Anu le dice que su hijo ahora está embarazado con Teshub, Aranzah (río Tigris), Tašmišu y dos dioses espantosos. Al oírlo, Kumarbi escupió el semen en el suelo y se quedó embarazado con dos niños. Kumarbi es abierto para parir a Teshub y este, junto a Anu, derrocan a Kumarbi.Leick, Gwendolyn. Dictionary of Ancient Near Eastern Mythology. Routledge: 1998. p. 106. En otra versión, los tres dioses gobiernan el cielo, cada uno sirviendo al que le precede en su reino de nueve años. Es el hijo de Kumarbi, Teshub, quien comienza a conspirar para derrocar a su padre.Hopkins, David, ed. Across the Anatolian Plateau: Readings in the Archaeology of Ancient Turkey. American Schools of Oriental Research: 2001. pg. 112. Desde su primera publicación,H.G.Güterbock, 1946. Kumarbi: Mythen um churritischen Kronos. los académicos señalaron las similitudes entre el mito de la creación hurrita y el mito griego de Urano, Crono y Zeus.M.L. West, Hesiod Theogony (1966:18-31; G.S. Kirk, Myth: Its Meaning and Function in Ancient and Other Cultures (Berkeley and Los Angeles, 1970:214-20. Genealogía De su lucha con Anu nacieron cinco dioses, mostrándose el nacimiento de cuatro en el texto conservado. El primero lo escupe en la montaña Kanzura, que queda preñado. De su cabeza surgió otra divinidad, cuyo ideograma se ha interpretado como "lujuria" o "rostro resplandeciente", identificándose como Ishtar. Además, en otros textos, como Canto de Plata, se establece a esta como hermana de Teshub e hija de Kumarbi. Las gulses (diosas del destino) le cosen el cráneo y lo atienden como a una parturienta. Entonces da a luz a Teshub y a Aranzah. Simultáneamente, el monte Kanzura da a luz a Tasmisu, visir de Teshub y que también llamado Suwaliya. Se ha propuesto la interpretación de que fuera Aranzah quien naciera del monte Kanzura, explicando el lugar de nacimiento del río Tigris. Esto se debe a que en el mito de Ullikummi, el monte Kanzura aparece con el nombre de Kanduma, al este de la actual Diyarbakir donde se origina el Tigris. No obstante, el parto de Kumarbi pudo estar próximo al origen del río. El quinto hijo, que no se puede identificar en la Canción de Kumarbi, aparece en un fragmento deteriorado de Ea y la Bestia como hermano de Teshub. Lo llama Zababa, dios hitita de la guerra identificado con Ninurta que los hurritas llamaron Astabi. Referencias Categoría:Dioses hurritas